The Light
by morby00
Summary: Dean moves to New York City with his family. While he's there he meets a mysterious boy named Castiel. For some reason, Dean ends up seeing a blinding white light and then Cas is gone. Can Dean figure out why Cas keeps disappearing? And what is causing the white light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New Destiel fic. Hope you enjoy it. _~Morby_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

* * *

I carry the last box up to my room and set it down on top of my desk. I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my arm and flop back onto my bed. I lay there silently, blocking the light from my eyes.

"Dean?" I hear mom gently call out to me from the doorway.

I move my arm from my face and look over at her.

"Yeah, ma?" I ask.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asks.

"Is there any pie?" I reply to her with another question.

She chuckles lightly before answering, "Sorry to break it to you, hun. There is no pie."

I give dramatically gasp and bring a hand up to my chest, mocking offense and shock. She chuckles at me again shaking her head in an affectionate way.

"If you really want pie there is a bakery a few blocks away." She says before leaving the room.

I get up off my bed, grab my phone and jacket, and then head towards the living room. I see Sam sprawled all over the couch and go up to him.

"Why are you so tired? You barely carried anything." I tease him as I poke at him.

He groans and swats at my hand, "Go away, Dean."

"I'm going to the bakery nearby. You want anything?" I ask.

Sam is quiet for a moment before answering, "Can you get me a glazed donut?"

"Sure." I reply and then head over to the kitchen. I was going to ask mom and dad if they wanted anything, but they were already eating some sandwiches. They probably got them from some deli. I walk to the front door and put on my boots.

"I'm going to the bakery!" I yell out so mom and dad can hear.

I close the door behind me and start walking down the staircase since the elevator just _had _to be out of service today. We were on the 9th floor and carrying all that furniture was a pain in the ass. I walk out the main door of the apartment complex and start heading for the bakery. I don't think I'll ever get used to the city life any time soon. Mom just suddenly had the idea to move into the big city and see all these amazing sites. She was so determined and now here we are. The big apple. NYC.

It's so crowded here and there's so much traffic. I wait at the crosswalk until the red hand changes into the little man walking. I start to cross the road but my attention snaps to my right as I hear a loud car horn blare at me. I freeze in place staring wide eyed at the speeding car as it stops right in front of me. My hearts racing as I think about what just happened. He could've hit me! I could've gotten badly hurt or worse. I come back to my senses and notice the people around staring at me in shock. A few came up to me and asked if I was ok or needed an ambulance but I shook my head and told them I was fine. I glared at the driver and flipped him off before heading back home. I've had enough of this wild city for one day. Maybe I've even had enough for this whole week.

I take off my boots at the entry way and Sam comes towards me.

"Where's my donut?" He asks.

"I didn't go to the bakery." I reply. Mom and dad must've heard by now because they both came over to me and Sam.

Dad had an arm draped over mom's shoulders. "Why didn't you go to the bakery?" She asked.

"Uh, well…" I scratched the back of my head and looked down at my feet. "I almost got hit by a car."

"What?" Mom and dad exclaimed simultaneously. Mom started to check me all over for injuries even though I told her I was fine. Dad also checked for injuries but he wasn't as panicked as mom.

"Did you get that bastard's license plate number?" Dad asked.

"No. It's fine the car didn't even touch me; I was just a little shocked." I replied shrugging mom's hand off me.

"Sweetie, please be more careful. We don't want you getting hurt." Mom wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

"Sorry, ma. I promise I'll be more careful next time." I hugged her back and then headed to my room to sleep. That adrenaline rush made me lose my appetite for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Gabby is based off my beta who does, indeed, have a fly booty. You should read her stories they're all so good especially "I Love Him?" Her FF is musicart-life _**~Morby**_

**SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling and blink the sleep away from my eyes. I turn a bit to the side and grab my phone to check the time; 11:37. I head out my room to see Sammy on the couch playing on his DS. Looks like mom and dad went out.

"Where'd mom and dad go?" I ask.

Sam doesn't look up from his DS as he replies, "Grocery shopping."

I sit down next to him and see he's playing Mario Kart. He's playing as toad and he's in 4th place. Make that 5th, baby peach just hit him with a red shell.

"Can you get me a donut?" Sam asks out of the blue.

I furrow my brows and turn my attention to Sammy's face. "Didn't you just say mom and dad went grocery shopping?" I ask

"Yeah," he draws out the word, "but I want a donut from that bakery."

I groan and the throw my head back on the backrest of the couch in a dramatic way, "Why not just eat something from whatever mom and dad being when they get here?" I don't feel like going out there again.

"You got me in the mood for a donut yesterday and I still can't stop thinking about it. I'm craving donuts, Dean. Take responsibility."

"Ugh fine." I get up off the couch and head towards the front door, "I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll just be here on the couch." Sam says.

When I step outside I notice snowflakes are starting to come down. I stuff my hands in my pockets and speed up towards the café, making sure to check the roads about 5 times each; I'd rather _not_ get into a situation like yesterday or anything similar. When I finally arrive I see the shop is actually very girly. There's a purple banner with the words_ 'Gabby's Café' _written in some fancy font. I step inside, the bell on top of the door chiming to signify my entrance.

This café must be pretty popular around these parts, assuming from the giant line at the counter. I sigh and step up to queue with the rest of the shops patrons. I take a look around my surroundings everything is shades of pastel purples, blues, and pinks. There are lacey things all around decorating the shop. Mom would love this shop.

I get to the front and at the register is a young woman with brown curly hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses. Her name tag says Gabby so I'm guessing she's the owner of this place.

"How can I help you?" She asks with a bright smile that reaches her rich brown eyes. _'Man, she's cute.' _I think to myself before answering her.

"Uh, I'll just have a glazed donut and medium hot chocolate, please."

She put down the information in the register. "That'll be 4.96." She said and then went to grab the donut from one of the display cases an put it in a bag.

"Your hot chocolate will be done in a moment." She turned and went to one of the machines. I couldn't help but check her out as she walked. Her ass was fucking great. I wonder if I would be able to get her number. Maybe I'll come to this shop more often. Gabby comes back with my drink in hand.

"Be careful, it's hot." She warns as she hands the drink to me. I give her a charming smile and a curt nod before handing over a $5 bill. She opens up the register and gives me back 4 cents which I dump into the tip jar.

Right before I can pull the door open someone pushes it from the other side, making me spill my drink all over my jacket. "Shit!" I exclaim as the hot liquid starts to get to my shirt and skin. I take my jacket off before it seeps even more into my shirt.

"What the fuck, ma-" I whip my head up to glare at the douche who made me spill my drink, but my words get caught in my throat at the sight of him. Blue. The bluest shade of blue I've ever seen in another person's eyes. If this was some cheesy romance story I'd probably use all those fancy words and similes or some shit to describe these eyes.

A deep voice interrupts my thoughts, "My apologies."

I'm snapped out of my trance at the sound of it. "It's whatever, man just watch out next time."

"I'd like to buy you a new drink as compensation." Blue-eyes says.

"Okay, sure." I reply. Hey, I'm not going to deny a free drink, especially when the drink I bought in the first place is spilled all over my jacket.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I don't have a specific schedule set for when I will post the other chapters yet, but I am already starting to type up chapter 3 so maybe 2-3 days. Reviews would be much appreciated to refine my writing skills. Apologies if Dean is a bit ooc, but this _is_ an AU sooo... **_~Morby_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I suck. I said 2-3 days but it's been over a week... Went through a small rough patch and was feeling unmotivated, but I finally got this baby out. Not the best but it might take a while for the plot to thicken. _**~Morby**_

**DISCLAIMER: SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

* * *

We get in line and stand in awkward silence. I glance at the boy next to me as he stares straight ahead. Why am I feeling so awkward anyway?

"Back for more already?" Gabby asks with a smirk.

I feel my cheeks heat up a bit, "My drink got wasted."

"Aww, I put all my heart into making that! It's fine, I'll make you another one, same as before?" She asks. I nod and she goes to make my drink.

"I never got your name." A deep voice says from beside me.

I turn to look at him, I notice he's just a bit shorter than I am.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. What's your name?" I ask.

"Castiel." He replies curtly.

I was going to ask Castiel what his last name was, but Gabby came back with my drink before I could. _Doesn't matter to me not like I'm going to see him any time soon._ Castiel pays and hands me my drink.

"Okay, well thanks, Cas." He gives me a weird look when he hears the new nickname. I turn around and start to walk away but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn around to see Cas' electrifying blue eyes staring straight into mine.

"Um?" I furrow my brows as I look back at him.

"My name is Castiel. Not Cas." He says.

"I know that. Castiel is a mouthful so I gave you a nickname." I explain.

His head tilts a bit to the side and his face scrunched up in confusion.

I pat his shoulder and give a forced smile, "Nice meeting you, I have to go home now, bye." I walk out the shop and start to head home. I take a sip from my hot chocolate and sigh. The snow is coming down harder now and it's already starting to pile up on the ground. I get the feeling someone may be following me but I ignore it. Even though it's snowing there _are_ still quite a few people out.

When I get to the steps of the apartment building and put my key into the door I feel more worried than before. I quickly turn around and see Castiel's face about 2 inches from mine.

"SHIT!" I exclaim dropping my unfinished hot chocolate, AGAIN. Twice in one day, you've got to be kidding me.

"Personal space, Cas, ever heard of it?" I say as I take a few steps to distance myself from the other boy. I'll admit I am a bit creeped out. Was he following me this whole time? This is getting real weird real fast.

"Why are you following me?" I ask directly.

"I'm not." He replies.

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"I live here." He says simply.

"_Oh_. So do I." I rub a hand on the back of my neck, "Sorry dude, didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"It's fine, Dean." He looks down at the spilled cup of hot chocolate. "It seems I've made you spill your drink again. Would you like me to buy you another?" He asks.

"No, I was mostly done with it anyway." I pick up the now empty cup so I can throw it out when I get upstairs. I turn back to my keys and open the door. I go towards the staircase and as I go up I hear the faint steps of Castiel as he walks behind me. When I finally get to the door I put my keys in and right before I head in I hear Cas call out to me.

"Goodbye, Dean." He says. I watch as he goes up to the next floor before I close the door behind me. I take off my shoes at the entrance. Sammy is still in the living room and I drop the bag with his donut inside onto his lap. He lets out a tiny squeal as he practically rips open the bag to get to his donut.

I chuckle and roll my eyes at him and head over to the kitchen to throw out the empty cup. Mom is in there putting some milk in the fridge. I pick up some groceries and help to put them away.

Mom smiles at me, "What were you up to?" she asks.

"I went to the bakery to get Sam a donut." I reply.

Mom nods at me but the smile slips off her face as she looks at my jacket. I look down to see what the problem is and I notice the stain the hot chocolate left earlier.

"I know that's your favorite jacket, but you shouldn't wear it when it's filthy, Dean!" She says as she starts to try and take the jacket off me.

"It wasn't stained when I went out. I spilled hot chocolate on it while I was at the shop." I say.

"Clumsy boy," She says as she folds up the jacket on her arm and hands it back to me. I take it and dump it into my laundry basket as I pass by it. I flop down on my bed and bury my face in my pillow to take a nap.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please? I'll upload the next chapter soon, I PROMISE. **_~Morby_**


End file.
